


【Pinto】Lean On（Ⅰ）

by Lemonade1989



Category: Pinto - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zach/Chris - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989
Summary: Zach与Chris的初见不算愉快，甚至可以说是噩梦，他该怎样才能弥补一切，赢得Chris的心？警告：本章含有Non-con成分，不适者请谨慎阅读





	【Pinto】Lean On（Ⅰ）

Ⅰ

艰难的睁开双眼，Chris在晃动的视线中觉得身体前所未有的燥热，如被投进无尽烈焰里焚烧。混沌的大脑因酒精和药物的作用而反应迟缓，直到一个人用手捏住他下巴，将他的脸摆正。Chris迷蒙的视线中那人似乎开阖着双唇在对他说些什么，但耳内的嗡鸣令他什么都听不到。

逐渐清晰起来的胀痛感从下体直蹿上大脑，Chris虚睁着眼睛感受了好一会儿才意识到自己身上正在发生什么事。那个本不应用来接纳他人的位置被充斥着，紧密地包裹着身为男性的他再熟悉不过的东西。

位于上方的男人轻轻笑了起来，嗓音低沉又色情，他俯下身啃咬着Chris不住颤抖的嘴唇，加快了身下撞击的速度。从未经历过的陌生感受令Chris忍不住呜咽起来，他努力抬起使不上劲的手臂，推搡着那个将他压在身下肆意侵犯的男人。

对方像是不满他的反应一般攥紧Chris的手腕按在床上，粗暴地进出着，每一次凶狠地挺入都直达深处，感受炙热柔软的内壁痉挛着吸附住他。痛楚伴随难以言喻的快感一波波袭来，Chris扭动手腕想从男人的桎梏中挣脱，他不明白为什么会发生这种事，Gavin去哪了？

可惜男人没有给他挣脱的机会和思考的时间，快速集中的抽插将Chris刚刚恢复一些的神智彻底剥夺，使他沉沦在欲海里不可自拔。身体间的碰撞与摩擦契合得仿佛本就该是一体，粗重的喘息喷洒着彼此脸颊，在节节攀高的快感即将到达临界点时，Chris听到男人在他耳边命令道：“叫我Zach，叫我的名字。”

名为Zach的男人停下了所有动作，这不禁令Chris难受得在床单上磨蹭着欲望得不到纾解的身体，他能感受到对方落在他脸上的视线，充满了征服和控制。Chris睁着水雾朦胧的蓝色眼睛，死咬下唇就是不肯吐出半个音节。Zach哼笑一声，架高他双腿将自己坚挺的阴茎抽出，来不及闭合的后穴翕张着，因过度的摩擦使用而红肿。

Chris不由得因体内的空虚而啜泣出声，他想要把男人拉回来继续填满自己，但被按住的双手动弹不得。带着情欲熏染后的沙哑，他轻轻开口唤道：“Zach，Zach……”几乎就在他妥协地刹那，男人勃发的欲望狠狠撞击进体内，Chris尖叫着射了出来，大脑一片空白。

再之后，他被按在床上用各种姿势干个不停，男人不知餍足地向他索要，Chris甚至记不清眼前摇晃的世界是什么时候静止的。

隔天清晨，他在浑身散架一般的酸痛感中醒来，身旁熟睡着一名陌生男人。Chris混乱的大脑因男人的脸而开始涌现前一晚噩梦般的经历，他恐慌地坐起身，不小心扯痛了身后某个过度使用的部位，随动作而缓慢流出体外的精液更加让他羞怒。攥起颤抖的手指，他不顾身体提出的抗议只想立刻离开这里。虚软的双腿每迈出一步都如同踩在棉花上，Chris默默为自己打着气，穿好衣服头也不回地离开了房间，因此他错过了身后床上早已醒来的Zach向他投去地充满好奇与兴趣的注视。

出门的时候Chris看了一眼招牌，发现这里正是昨晚好友Gavin带他来的那家Gay吧。揉了揉有些泛酸的眼睛，他在心里告诫自己不许哭，他才不要像个多愁善感的小女孩似的为这种事而哭鼻子。

突然响起的电话铃声打断了Chris的思绪，他掏出手机盯着屏幕上“Gavin”的名字有些不知所措。要怎么解释自己整晚的失踪而不会被好友怀疑？Chris叹息着将手机塞回了裤子口袋，任由它继续响个不停。他觉得很累，光是维持直立就已经花光他全部的体力，这个时候实在没有多余的精神去编造一个谎言来安抚好友。

回到家后没多久，Chris开始拉肚子并伴有持续的低烧，就算再没有经验他也猜测得出肯定是那个男人留在他身体里的精液造成的。恼怒地将手边的水杯砸到地上，他咒骂着那个名为Zach的混蛋。

然而现实告诉了Chris什么叫真正的祸不单行，当他好不容易恢复健康准备返工时，公司留给他的只有一张解聘通知。经理将一箱属于他的私人物品推进他怀里，面带笑容地挥起手说道：“祝你好运，Pine。”

如果说先失身再失业都还算不上太糟的话，那当Chris捧着箱子笨拙地打开家门，瞅见某个他这辈子都不想再看到的混蛋后，事情开始朝着糟糕到不能再糟发展下去。

“你他妈的在这里干什么？”Chris忍不住骂起了脏话，他将箱子随手甩到地上，怒视着本不该出现在他家沙发上的人，“该死的你是怎么进来的？”

Zach翘着腿安安稳稳地坐着，从手里翻阅的精装书中抬头看向他，露出一个灿烂的笑脸，“你回来了！午饭我们吃什么？”那种理所当然的表情和语气让Chris愤怒不已，他大步向沙发走去，粗鲁地从Zach手里夺过书扔到一边，湛蓝的眼眸燃烧着火焰，“你他妈的到底怎么进来的？这叫私闯民宅，我随时可以报警。”

书被抢走时Zach举起双手做出一个投降的姿势，他无害地笑着，决定还是应该做些解释，“我对楼下的管理员说我是你表哥，从遥远的意大利旅行过来拜访你，可你在上班走不开，于是管理员就热情地让我进来了。你们这的管理员都这么体贴吗？”

Chris对于他所说的话一个字都不信，当初自己选择买下这栋公寓的房子就是因为其妥善严密的安保工作，他才不信训练有素的管理员会仅凭几句话就让一个陌生人进入他的家。

和Zach再次同处一室的认知使Chris觉得不舒服，他慢慢向后退着，想要站到门边命令对方滚出去。像是察觉到他的动机，Zach忽然圈住他的后腰将一切阻止。

“你得到你想要的答案了，但你还没回答我的，午饭我们吃什么？”对方用着不容拒绝地力道将他按在怀里，Chris讨厌这样，仿佛什么都由不得自己，只能顺从Zach的要求。他毫不掩饰眼里的憎恨，冷硬地开口道：“如果你能现在立马滚出我的家，或许我会好好思考下午饭问题，但对着你的脸，我没食欲。”

Zach对于Chris表现出来的强烈排斥很不解，他松开手放对方自由，微皱着眉满是疑惑地问道：“为什么你对我充满了敌意？是因为我这几天没来找你吗？可你那天没说一句话就走了，我费了好大力气才找到这里的。”

“等你被某个陌生人狠狠按着并操进床单里后，相信就能明白为什么我会对你充满了敌意！”Chris红着脸吼道，不是因为害羞而是源于愤怒。混蛋就是混蛋，他早就该用更直接的方式让对方明白自己对那件事的发生有多痛恨以及厌恶。

果然，Zach像是从未想过般一脸震惊地望着他，张了张嘴却没发出任何声音。Chris尖锐的目光刺得他有些心慌，被试图找回的声音干涩又僵硬，他深吸了几口气后结结巴巴地说着：“我，我不明白……你躺在那里，我一进门就看到你了，虽然你跟我原本包的人长相不一样——我假设是临时换人了，但你确实是躺在我预定好的房间里。”

“什么你预定好的房间？”Chris脱口问道，随后大脑迅速反应过来对方指的是什么意思，而这不由令他瞪大了双眼，迟疑地将猜测说出，“你的意思是，那间房间是你订好约炮用的？”

Zach无辜地冲他点了点头，好奇地问道：“如果说你不是临时换给我的那个人，那你是谁？为什么会躺在那间房间里？”

Chris瘫坐在沙发上，将脸埋进双手里，谁能告诉他究竟他妈的哪里出了毛病？他不是应该躺在Gavin扶他进去休息的那间屋子里吗？难道是……

脑海中一闪而过他因干渴而出门找水却莫名其妙摸进了一扇门内的画面，Chris张着嘴差不多搞清楚了事件经过。所以真的是他自己进错房间而造成的这起乌龙……想到这，他不自觉看向对面沙发上坐着的人，哀嚎了一声：“见鬼的！”


End file.
